W i n e r e l l a !
by kisshustar
Summary: Basically an FMA version of Cinderella. Winry never thinks that she'll ever find her Prince Charming, especially with her ugly sisters around; but will her dreams come true?
1. Staring at the same moonlit sky

Author's Note: I did this eons ago and forgot to upload it to . Until now. The chapters are sort of short and should be longer really, but I wrote this when I was just beginning to write, so!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

1.

Winry was leaning on the windowsill, staring out at the moonlit sky. Her full name was really Winerella, but she _hated_ being called that. It sounded ridiculous! What the hell had her parents been thinking... She jumped as something pulled at her ragged skirt, but as she looked down, all she saw was a chocolate-brown cat looking up at her with his big, glistening brown eyes. It was only Alphonse, the kitchen cat. She smiled softly and bend down to pick him up.

"What do you want now, Al?" Winry asked, laughing and cradling him in her arms. The cat purred, closing his eyes contently, his tail flicking. She laughed again, carrying him through the do-

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!"  
Winry was shoved to the floor, Alphonse shooting out of her arms and running away. Looking up into the face of her step-sister, Winry frowned a little and shook her head, before pushing herself up. Her step-sister tutted and kicked her aside, strutting past her. Shooting a glare at her step-sister's back, Winry stood up once again and brushed herself off, knowing it wouldn't make much difference to her dirt-stained dress anyway. She hated having to live with her step-sister... She hated that there were two of them even more. Her two sisters, Envila and Greedila. They were... well. Two complete bitches, in Winry's opinion. Nasty, mean, vile and hideously unattractive, her two step-sisters had nothing going for them in life - apart from being able to repulse any human with proper eyesight just by appearing by them. Winry hated every inch of them, especially the way they made her live; they did everything they could to make her life a complete hell. All she did was work, work and... more work. They lived in a pretty big house, a mansion in fact - Winry's father had been a successful doctor, and so had her mother. But when Winry's mother died, her father had remarried a woman named Lustria, under the spell of her immense beauty. Unfortunatley, her beautiful exterior had only been skin deep, and she was really an evil soul, only intent on gaining her father's money, and not his love. They had two daughters - Winry's step-sisters, who hadn't gained any of their mother's beauty, only her personality - before Winry's father mysteriously died. Lustria had also died, in a fire a few years ago, leaving Winry to fend for herself with her two step-sisters. Since then, Winry's life had been hell, thanks to her hideous step-sisters. They were incredibly jealous of her beauty and talent for mechanics, although of course, they never told her that. They just made it obvious that they hated every inch of her.

Edward was leaning on the windowsill, sighing at the usual boring moonlit sky. The town below the castle was lit up with small cottages, and the occasional mansion. The day after tomorrow was his birthday, and also the grand ball to celebrate such an event. The Prince's Birthday Ball- but it he wasn't just any age. He was finally the dreaded sixteen, the age when he would have to find a girl to marry, to become the future queen. He had been dreading this birthday for many years; He still hadn't found a girl he actually liked- They were all too.. girly. And boring. All the same. He hated the way they followed him, staring at his blonde hair and matching golden eyes, attempting to make him notice them. Sometimes he'd humour them, just to try and see if they were any different to all the rest - but they never were.


	2. Invitations

2.

It was a usual morning for the poor blonde girl; get up at 6am. Get dressed before going downstairs and starting breakfast. Scrub the stairs before collecting the mail...

The mail! Winry scrabbled at the envelopes on the doormat, her wet soapy fingers leaving fingerprints on the three light blue papers lying there. She smiled as she stared at the one with her name on, written in some swirly type of writing. Her named actually looked_good_ for once. As she slipped her finger under the flap, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Quickly stuffing the envelope into her pocket, she felt the usual sprawling of her body as she was pushed onto the cold floor. The remaining two pieces of mail were torn from her grasp, along with a couple of gleeful giggles.  
"I know this would come today!" Envila said, tearing open one of the envelopes.  
"The Prince's Ball! And so many riches that come with such an fool..." Greedila grinned as she copied her sister, ripping her invitation with a flourish. She leered greedily at the piece of paper in front of her, studying it. Suddenly she glared at Winry, aiming another kick at the poor young girl sprawled on the floor.  
"Shouldn't you be cleaning, idiot!" She hissed at her as she watched Winry push herself off the floor.  
"... I'm just going." Winry replied, turning her back to them as her heart urged her to read the paper still lying in her pocket. She was about to walk away when Envila called out behind her, making her stop;  
"Stop right there." She hissed, storming up to Winry and stuffing her hand in her dress pocket. Winry yelled 'No!' and tried to shove her away, but it was too late.  
"Ahah, what is this here...~?" Greedlia grinned, grabbing Winry's stolen envelope off her sister. Winry stood there hopelessly, tears in her eyes, as they opened the invitation, _her invitation_, and held it up in front of her. Winry scanned it quickly, reading the gold-inscribed lettering held in front of her;

_**To Miss Winerella Rockbell;**_

You have been invited to Prince Edward Elric's Birthday Ball, along with every girl in the town of Risembool. He would be delighted if you attended.

Formal dress is requested.

Yours sincerely,  
Alex Louis Armstrong, Royal Representative of the Prince and family.

"Did you actually think you'd get to go?" Greedlia hissed at the blonde girl standing in front of her.  
"Yeah, what are you going to where? A dress made of metal?!" Envlia laughing cruelly, her sister joining in.  
Winry scowled, her fingers itching for her wrench in the back of her pocket. She knew what would happen if she threw it again though- Last time all her tools and creations were locked up, and threatened to be destroyed, however much money they made on the market. She knew she couldn't bear another few weeks without her stuff, it was the only thing keeping her working through her hell of a life! Instead Winry growled at her step-sisters, telling them to give her property back. Even though she didn't expect them to, it made her heart ache to see the pieces of paper tumble to the ground, all her hope of finally escaping this hell-hole lost. A small sob escaped her strangled throat before she turned on her heel, running as fast as she could up to her small bedroom in the attic. She threw herself on her bed crying, her sisters evil laughs still ringing in her ears. _Why are they so damn mean to me?! Why!_ Her thoughts span miserably around her head, torturing her. She sighed and shook her head, suddenly surprising herself as a blonde-haired, golden-eyed boy popped into her head. Ah, the prince... She had only seen him once, riding out into the town, but even over the heads of many people, she could still remember that face. He looked so unusual, mysterious, interesting... Even if he was a little on the short side.  
_But why would he even bother to look at a girl like me, when there are girls so much better?_ Winry's mind tortured her again, as she buried her wet face in her pillow.

Meanwhile, the exact person Winry was thinking of was boredly sitting on a throne, watching the preparations for his birthday. So far he'd had a couple of science books off some friends and... a bunch of crap he'd never use. Ed sighed, watching as some poor soul attempted to add streamers to a hideous gold statue standing by the door. He would help but, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach- I mean, that wasn't the thing a prince did! He shook his head angrily at his thoughts, cursing himself and his height. He knew that girls were only after his title - and maybe his looks - and he hated it. Couldn't he find someone who he could be with, for just being him? He stood up, wanting to get out of the stuffy royal hall, and stuck through the doors. As he reached the back entrance of the castle, he grabbed a red coat hanging there, using it to disguise himself by pulling the hood up, as he snuck outside to the valley below...


	3. First Sightings

3.

Winry lay on her bed for god knows how many hours, practically the whole day. As her sore eyes closed, she drifted off, finally waking up to realise that it was sunset. Her step-sisters would be angry that she hadn't done her chores, but she didn't care. Finally deciding to get up, Winry sneaked down the stairs quietly and out the back door, into the forest behind her house. She cursed as she realised that she had forgotten a coat, especially as it was winter, but she didn't want to turn back now- her sisters might catch her. Instead she travelled deep into the forest, mumbling to herself miserably, until she reached the small serene lake that she always came to when she needed to reflect her thoughts. As she sat on the embankment, she watched the rippling castle in it's watery surface, knowing that everyone up there would be preparing for the grand ball tomorrow night. A sob was about to creep into her throat again, but she smothered it by burying her face in her knees. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone, whilst everyone was up there, having fun... But what else could she do? Her step-sisters were right, she didn't have anything to wear anyway...

She suddenly flinched and her back stood straight as the noise of a twig breaking reached her ears. Winry swiftly turned her head round, grabbing her wrench out her pocket for protection... What had she been thinking? Coming out here alone at night, anyone could be out, murderers, o-or worse...! Tightening her grip on her wrench, she inched towards the origin of the noise carefully. Suddenly, a figure in a long red coat stepped out, making Winry scream; she slammed down the wrench on the person's head before bolting away from whoever it was, not looking back. She thought she heard a voice cry out to her, but she didn't stop until she reached the mansion, out of breath. Part of her ached with curiosity at who the mysterious figure was, but she locked the feeling away by convincing herself it was probably just strange man who wanted to... Shivering, she pushed open the back door, and went into the house.

She was beautiful. Ed watched the young blonde girl as she sat miserably by the lakeside, his face burrowed into a frown. Even though she was dressed in mere rags, her face was breathtaking; He'd never seen anyone like her before. He began to creep towards her carefully, not wanting to scare her, but his intention was denied as he stepped on a stick under his foot with a loud crack._Damn it..._ He watched as the girl jumped and looked up wide-eyed. He stood out to try and convince her that he wasn't a threat but - WAS THAT A WRENCH?! He fell to the floor, his head in agony as the girl screamed and slammed a wrench down onto his head.  
"W-Wait, come back!" He yelled after her, watching as she ran away, without even realising who he was. Groaning, he sat up clutching his head and muttering angrily to himself about what an idiot he was for scaring her. If only he knew her name! The prince stood up and began to walk back to the palace, trying to ignore the new intense throbbing now in his head. He regretted not being able to speak to her, but he had one hope; That she would come to the ball. Feeling a bit happier, he stumbled into the palace, ignoring the servants startled looks, and went to his bedroom to prepare himself for the long, night ahead him tomorrow.


	4. Searching and Waiting

4.

Hugging her wrench to her chest, Winry sat in her now-locked attic room, stroking Al the cat who was sitting contently next to her on her bed. Her head still ached from her step-sisters screaming fit as they stormed into her room and took all of her tools and metalwork- fortunately they forgot to look under the floorboards, where Winry had managed to scavenge one last tool to keep her company along with the feline who she could call her only friend. The day had been long and eventually it was just reaching evening, the time when the ball would begin... Her heart ached miserably as she thought of her step-sisters preparing themselves in their fashion-victimized dresses, and how they had slammed the door behind them. She could only watch as they rode away in their carriage, up the hill towards the palace... Winry had tried so hard not to cry since then, but she could take it no longer. Tears began to fall down her face, making Al the cat look up at her as the hand stroking him began to shake. He began to nuzzle her hand sadly before getting up, and pulling at her dress. Winry shook her head and pushed him away gently.  
"N-No Al... I don't know what you want, but I can't get it..." Her only reply was a loud meow, and more tugging. Finally, when she could take it no more, she stood up, shooting an annoyed look at the cat for making her get up in her misery. She watched as the brown-eyed creature leapt through the window, making her even more annoyed.  
"Ugh...! Stupid animal..." Immediately she regretted insulting the cat, knowing he was probably her only friend she had, and ever would have. Slumping back down on her bed, she hid her face in her hands, only to feel a nudge on her leg. Blinking, she looked down only to see Al holding a small, glinting object in his mouth. A small smile spread across her mouth as she took the key.  
"S-Sorry Al, I'd rather be up here anyway..." Winry said to the creature, shaking her head. Instead, Al just began tugging her dress towards the doorway, making her frown.  
"Fine, fine, I'll come..." Sighing, Winry stood up and began to follow the cat down the winding stairs, wondering just what on earth he wanted. She wearily followed him into the back garden, muttering to herself. At least this is was kind of distracting her from what was happening up there...

Ed stared out at the twirling feet on the dancefloor, lost in his thoughts. _Just who was she?_ He was startled by a young girl with brown and pink hair, asking him to dance. Sighing a little, he got to his feet, taking her hands as he led her out. She seemed just the same as the rest... Boredly, he asked her name, only gaining the information that it was Rose. She seemed alright, pretty, but she wasn't as beautiful as the lakeside girl he had met... well, kind of met, the other day. As the dance finished, he bowed to her and stumbled back to his seat, still thinking about the girl who had now caused the aching bump on his head. Thank god his crown hid it. Sighing for about the fiftieth time that night, he slumped back in his chair, his mind still occupied with the thoughts about the mysterious blonde girl that his eyes kept wandering around the room for...


	5. Peasant to Princess

5.

Alphonse the cat sat by the fountain and watched as the blue-eyed girl in front of him blinked with annoyance and confusion. He heard her let out a depressed sigh, before turning her back away to go back inside. He let out a loud meow, making Winry turn back; She gasped in surprise as she saw a glowing figure floating above him.  
"W-What...?" Her question stuck in her throat as she stared at the floating woman; She was beautiful, her brown hair flowing all around her, along with a long white dress. She wore a soft, kind smile on her face, the type of smile that only a mother would wear.  
"My name is Trisha Elric, Winry." The woman opened her mouth and spoke softly, still smiling at the girl. Winry's eyes grew wider.  
"E-Elric...? What are you? Why are you here?" Her tongue overflowed with questions, one after the other. Trisha laughed, nodding a little.  
"Yes, Elric... I was the Queen, and the prince's mother, until I died in a fatal accident... I am a spirit, a ghost if you wish, come back to help my son find what he needs to be happy again." The woman answered Winry's questions patiently, still floating and glowing. Winry just stared at her, in a mild shock, not knowing what to do or say. Finally her brain woke up and she asked;  
"Y-You mean, Prince Edward...? But what does it have to do with me?"  
Trisha just carried on smiling, and held her hand out to her.  
"My son needs someone who can look after him, and guide him through life... I have been watching you, and you are the only girl in this town not corrupted by greed and envy for his title... You are his one." She said.  
Winry shook her head, looking down. "I can't be... I'm nothing, not like this... I-I can't even go to the ball, I'm just a peasant!" Winry cried out achingly, her knees almost giving way. Trisha stepped down and softly stepped over to the young girl, placing her hand gently on her shoulder.  
"I am here to grant your wish, Winerella... I am like your fairy godmother, if you want..." Trisha's voice gently echoed round her, making Winry look up into her gentle eyes.  
"I shall make you a princess, fit for the ball."

Ed was still bored, and almost falling asleep. The only thing stopping his eyes from closing was his constant searching for only one girl he wished to meet. Eventually he gave up, closing his eyes and leaning back as he decided she wasn't going to come. _May as well just go after that Rose girl..._ His eyes opened suddenly as many gasps echoed out through the room. The music had stopped playing as the musicians stopped to stare. The dancing had stopped as the many dukes and duchesses had stopped to stare. Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing, just to stare at one person.  
Her.


	6. Conversation at Last

6.

Her blonde hair, tied back in an elegant bun, shone golden in the candlelight, a few curled strands dangling down by her face. Her blue eyes shone like stars were in them. Her dress was long and flowing, fitting her body perfectly; decorated simply but beautifully with many silver and gold patterns, curving round the fabric. Around her neck was a single silver chain, with a silver rose on the end. As she walked down the stairs, her face flushed slightly from the many faces staring in the silence. A pair of silver shoes were revealed as she lifted the flowing skirts of her dress slightly to walk down onto the dancefloor. Ed stared at her, his face rising into a steady tomato-like colour as his eyes traced every inch of her perfect self. It had to be her, that girl by the lakeside, that girl he had wished to meet ever since he had first laid eyes on her. And here she was, in all her perfection.  
... Maybe his birthday wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Winry could feel her face slowly rising in heat as dozens of eyes all laid eyes on her. _What were they staring at?_ Gradually people seemed to recover, and the ball began to stir itself to life again. Letting out a relieved sigh, she looked round at everyone, her heart filled with utmost happiness. She remembered how Trisha had suddenly appeared to her, and then all she could think of was just... white. The next thing she knew, she was wearing this amazing outfit, and on her way in a carriage, to the ball of all places! But Trisha's words echoed through her mind; _My magic can only last until the clock strikes twelve... Good luck, Winry._ She knew she only had another two hours, but she any amount of time was enough for her. She couldn't believe she was here, at the ball... Suddenly she became panicked as she noticed her two step-sisters glaring at her from under a large flower arrangement; Luckily she realised that their eyes were full of jealously, and that they didn't recognise her. Instead she gave them a sweet smile, and began to wander around, trying to ignore the many faces turning her way. She suddenly noticed that many of the eyes were drawn to someone else, ahead of her. As she followed the direction of the eyes, her heart leapt as she realised who it was;  
The prince!

Ed held his white-gloved hand out to the girl ahead of him, his heart hammering against his chest.  
"M-M-May I a-ask you to d-dance?" He managed to stutter out, his face burning. The blonde... princess, that's only what she could have been, gave a small, amused smile and nodded in return. He took her soft hand in his, his face still blushed, and carefully led her to the dance floor. Everyone stopped and suddenly the floor was cleared, only to create a crowd around them, watching. Ed carefully held her hands by his, their fingers entwined, and began to lead her in the most interesting dance he had ever given. He could only stare at her, nothing else; whenever he tried to advert his eyes, they were only drawn back to his dancing partner. He studied her slightly-red cheeks, suddenly wincing at the pain in his right toe.  
"S-Sorry, I haven't really danced before..." The girl whispered to him nervously, growing even redder by the second. Ed smiled and shook his head slightly, leading her round, teaching her the steps as they danced.  
"It doesn't matter..." And to him, it didn't. All that mattered was that he had finally met her. His heart leapt again as she gave a small smile, letting him lead her round. Gradually, and somehow, he led her out the garden, both of them sitting on a stone wall.  
"I-I never asked your name..." Ed finally asked the question he'd been wanting to say all night.  
"It's Winrella... But please, call me Winry, I hate my full name." The girl by him grimaced slightly as she answered. Ed smiled at that- she was so different, so unusual. Suddenly he found himself grimacing as well as he rubbed the bump on his head.  
"You know, your wrench packs a real punch..." He complained. Winry stared at him for a minute before gasping and clasping her hand over her mouth.  
"T-That was you?!" She said, horrified. Ed nodded slowly, a small grin coming onto his face at her expression. His grin faded though as Winry stood up, looking mortified and gently reached out to touch his head.  
"I-I really hurt you? I did...?" She whispered. Ed winced slightly and flushed, before shaking his head.  
"No! I mean, it hardly hurt at all! And I shouldn't have scared you like that, I mean, of course it was going to make you uh, hit me with a wrench, you were just protecting yourself..." Ed babbled on, furious at himself for making her have such a guilty expression across her face. Winry's eyes stopped tearing up and she drew her hand away, before smiling brightly.  
"O-Of course, I knew that! I was just worried about having my head chopped off for hurting a prince!" Winry laughed. Ed grimaced. _Maybe she's not so cute after all...!_ but he found himself lost in her blue eyes; it was like gazing into the ocean...

Winry blushed as he gazed at her, surprised to find herself staring back. She wondered how eyes could be so... gold. Before she could even realise, they were getting closer to each other, their faces almost touching, their lips almost together -

Suddenly a loud chiming began to ring out, making Ed fall backwards off the wall in surprise. Winry blinked and giggled, leaning over to look at him.  
"A-Are you ok?" She asked, holding out her hand to him. Ed nodded, as bright as a tomato, and hesitantly took her hand. As he was pulled up, Winry suddenly shrieked and let go, making him fall again.  
"I-I have to go!" She wailed, suddenly taking off back through the open door of the palace and sliding across the dance floor. People muttered and shuffled out the way as she bumped past, but soon leaped out of the following prince's path.

"W-Winry! Wait, where are you going?!" He yelled, chasing after her, not caring if his princely manners had gone out the window. Winry just shook her head and carried on running, up the stairs until she tripped and sprawled out on the floor... Ed falling straight on top of her. He flushed bright red as he stared down at the face staring back.  
"I... don't want you to go..." He managed to say. Winry shook her head and pleaded with him.  
"I have to... If anyone sees me for who I really am, then-" She gasped as her dress slowly faded to a dirty brown, it's fabric getting shorter, and more ragged... Her hair fell out of it's elegant bun, falling down into it's once more dirty streaks of blonde by her face. The crowd of dukes, duchesses, gentlemen and ladies, stood... and stared. Then they began to laugh. Winry's eyes filled with humiliated tears and she hide her face behind her hands. But Ed frowned, pulling her hands away from her face, making her blink. He sat up, gently pulling her with him, then stood up, helping her up. Winry stood and stared at confusion at him, tears streaking down her face.  
Then, he kissed her.


	7. True Love can never be stopped

7.

The laughing slowly stopped, the grins replaced by utterly shocked looks. _The prince was kissing a peasant girl?!_  
But Ed didn't care. He didn't care what Winry looked like, or who she was - He knew he was in love. His face was bright red as she kissed him back, but he didn't care at all; all he cared was that she was right in front of him, in his arms. He pulled away, breathless, and stared at the girl in front of him with a flushed smile on his face. She stared back, looking slightly confused, before a big smile broke across her face, and she stood there, with tears still falling down her cheeks - the only difference was that these were happy tears. Ed glanced down for a moment, something catching his eye against the cream carpet- It was a dark-brown, dusty, dirty, ragged old slipper. He looked down at Winry's bare foot, and bent down, slipping it back on her foot, before standing up again. She blinked in surprise before throwing her arms round his neck and whispering 'Thank you' to him, making him blush even more. He hugged her back, holding her, completely ignorant to everyone else in the room, except for her.

They were suddenly pulled out their embrace by - who else but - Winry's step-sisters. Ed frowned and shoved Envila away from him angrily.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" He scowled at them both, especially the way Greedlia was gripping Winry's shoulder tightly.  
"Winerella is our sister, sire, and she's coming back with us. We apologize for any inconvenience caused by her but... I'm afraid she's a bit..." Envila leaned forwards to whisper in Ed's ear, making him lean away and scowl. "... of a headcase. Mental. Completely nuts." She grinned, leaning back up again.  
"But I-!" Winry's protest was cut off by Greedila clamping her hand over her mouth. That was it for Ed- Nobody treated her that way. He tackled Greedila off Winry, shoving her to the floor before pulling Winry into his arms.  
"Guards! Take these two... men? Away! And tell everyone else to leave... The ball is over!" He yelled.  
"But sir... What about the quest to find your wife?" One of the guards suddenly asked, frowning.  
Ed shook his head and smiled, looking down at Winry.  
"I've already found her."


	8. A True Fairytale Ending

8.

This fairytale ends like the usual one, the prince marries the well, peasant turned into princess, and they all live happily ever after.

With a few changes.

Alphonse the cat really turned out to be Edward's long lost brother, turned into a kitten when a evil witch snuck into the castle when he was a baby - he returned to the palace, got kissed on the head by the seventeenth princess of Xing by a very complicated means of visiting, a .kitty fight and a number of other events, and POOF, INSTANT LONG LOST BROTHER.

As for Greedila and Envila?  
They lived the rest of their lives with new jobs... as scarecrows.

It also turns out that Prince Edward had a fake arm and leg, due from a scientific accident after his mother died. Unfortunatley, the creator of the arm and leg wasn't... that good. And he died anyway.  
The now-Princess-soon-to-be-Queen Winry soon found this out! So, using her wonderful mechanical skills she created him a metal arm and leg and he used them, oh yes he did.

And Winry found that gold, gem-encrusted wrench _very_ useful indeed.

_The End._


End file.
